Monopoly
by suzie2b
Summary: It was more than a game.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: The US and UK actively worked on ways to assist their own POWs to escape prison camps. The United Kingdom had a very interesting method – Send care packages via the Red Cross that contained maps. The maps were made out of cloth Monopoly boards and contained secret codes.**

 **Monopoly**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol was on a ridge that looked down on a German POW camp. It was a fairly small, walled in internment camp where prisoners were used as free labor, working on German vehicles and artillery brought in after being damaged in the war.**

 **Troy was scanning the camp and the surrounding area as he said, "Good thing we don't have to go over the wall in the middle of the night this time."**

 **Moffitt, who was doing the same thing, agreed. "Yes, the walls are topped with barbed wire I'd rather not have to deal with."**

 **Troy looked at his watch. "When is that Red Cross truck due to be here?"**

 **Moffitt checked his own watch and said, "Should be any time now."**

 **They both turned to look at their two men waiting with the jeeps at the bottom of the hill. Then they noticed dust rising in the distance two or three miles out. They could distinctly see the large red cross on the side of the approaching truck even without binoculars.**

 **Troy and Moffitt hurried down to the jeeps. Troy pointed to the small dust cloud and said to Hitch and Tully, "That's the Red Cross truck. They should be here in a few minutes."**

 **When the truck stopped, the driver and a middle-aged woman in a Red Cross nurse's uniform got out. The nurse smiled and said, "Good morning, gentlemen. I'm Jean Smith, a nurse with the British Red Cross. Are you here waiting for us?"**

 **Troy nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am. I'm Sergeant Sam Troy and he's Sergeant Jack Moffitt."**

 **Moffitt bowed slightly. "A pleasure to meet you."**

 **Jean returned the gesture with a nod. "I was told there was a British officer with your unit. The pleasure is mine, sergeant." Two more people exited the back of the truck and Jean introduced those with her, "This is Mary Davies, also a nurse. My driver is Peter Evans and that is Thomas Roberts. Both are lance corporals and corpsman at the Red Cross hospital we're from."**

 **Troy poked his thumb over his shoulder at his men. "Privates Mark Hitchcock and Tully Pettigrew."**

" **I was told that you have something to add to the parcels we are delivering to the POWs?"**

" **Yes, we do." Troy turned and said, "Hitch, Tully, bring those boxes."**

 **The privates brought over the requested boxes and Moffitt took one to show them. Jean said, "Board Games?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Monopoly to be precise. There are ten of the games here." He held the box so Troy could open it and said, "This box has a small mark on the lid. It must get into the hands of Major Westgate. He's the highest ranking prisoner."**

 **Troy handed Jean the lid and she searched for the mark. When she found it, Jean gave a satisfied nod.**

 **Lance Corporal Evans asked, "What's so special about getting that particular one to Westgate?"**

 **Troy removed the game board from the box and unfolded it as he said, "Just this."**

" **A cloth game board?"**

" **Each game has one like this one. High Command knows that the games would be rejected by the Germans because the hard boards, in their opinion, could be used as weapons."**

 **Moffitt added, "Each is a replica of the original board, but this one has very small and subtle changes and additions."**

 **Jean's brows knitted together as she asked, "We're taken in some kind of code, aren't we?"**

" **Yes."**

" **For what purpose, sergeant?"**

 **Troy replied, "I'm afraid we can't tell you that, Miss Smith."**

 **Moffitt said, "Suffice it to say that it's important to the men being held there."**

 **Jean said, "I don't like this. I wasn't told about a subterfuge…"**

 **The younger nurse, Mary, stepped forward and said, "It must be important, Jean, or Allied Command wouldn't be doing it."**

 **Jean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Of course, Mary, you're right. Put the games in the back with the other parcels." Troy replaced the cloth and she put the lid on the box Moffitt held before taking it to hand to Mary. "This one goes on top. I will deliver it to the major myself." Jean then looked at her watch and said, "We should be going. Captain Ernst Eich is expecting us in less than a half-hour."**

 **##################**

 **The jeeps led the way to the closed gate of the POW camp. The watchman on the wall called, "Geben Sie Ihren Zweck."**

 **Moffitt answered from the back of the jeep, "Das Rote Kreuz mit einer Lieferung für die Gefangenen. Wir sind mit Kapitän Eich treffen."**

 **The guard turned and sent someone after Captain Eich.**

 **Troy, also behind his 50, asked, "What's going on?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "He's sent for the captain."**

 **A few minutes later the solid wooden gate was opened enough for three men to step out. One said, "I am Captain Eich. These are the Red Cross people I was told to expect?"**

 **Troy said, "Yes, captain. They're here with care packages for the prisoners."**

 **Eich told the men with him to check the truck. Both hurried forward, one quickly checked the cab through the driver's window, then went to join his fellow German at the back. Mary and Lance Corporal Roberts stood with their backs against the wall as the German rooted around the parcels and boxes. He opened one of the parcels and looked inside, then turned to the two British workers and made circling motion above the other parcels with his hand as he asked, "Same?"**

 **Roberts nodded. "They're all alike."**

 **The German standing outside the truck pointed to the smaller boxes and questioned what they were. The other knelt, opened one, and said, "Es ist nur ein Spiel." Then he closed the box and both of them left the truck to report to the captain.**

 **After his men told him it was clear, Captain Eich said, "All right. You may come inside."**

 **The gate was opened and the truck followed the jeeps inside. As soon as they were stopped, the captain ordered the jeeps and their occupants be surrounded.**

 **Jean exited the truck saying, "What is the meaning of this, Captain Eich? They are our escorts!"**

 **The captain smiled. "It is only a precaution, good lady." He then looked at the four Allied soldiers and said, "The two of you will come down from behind those guns!" Troy hopped out of the back as Moffitt moved to the passenger seat. Satisfied, Eich ordered that the prisoners should be lined up to receive their parcels.**

 **It took several minutes to get all of the prisoners into two lines—one behind the other—while the truck was unloaded. Then Jean asked, "It would go more quickly, captain, if we had help unloading."**

 **Captain Eich said, "Of course." He looked at Troy. "I need my men to watch the prisoners, sergeant. Be so kind as to have two of your men assist the Red Cross workers."**

 **Troy turned and said, "Hitch, Tully, give 'em a hand."**

 **Two guards followed the privates and watched them as they took over the offloading so the nurses and corpsmen could begin passing out the care packages—one to each man—and asking them if they were sick or injured. Then the game sets were given out and Jean made sure Major Westgate, who stood at the end of the front line of men, got one. He took it graciously and thanked her.**

 **As Jean turned to go, she saw the major hand the game to the man standing next to him. She turned back, took the game gentle from the British soldier and put it back into Westgate's hands as she said quietly, "This one is for you, sir."**

 **Westgate gave a nod of understanding and thanked Jean again before she turned to go back to the truck, where Evans and Roberts stood holding one box each. Jean frowned as she looked at Captain Eich and said, "I was told there was enough for each of the prisoners. Where are the other two, captain?"**

 **Eich said, "Sadly they are dead. They tried to escape yesterday and were shot for their efforts."**

" **That is unfortunate. I would like to take at least their dog tags back with me for their families."**

 **Conveniently, Captain Eich happened to have the dog tags with him. As he stepped toward Jean, he retrieved them from his pocket. "Of course, good lady."**

 **Jean took the dog tags and said, "Thank you, captain. It would appear that the prisoners, though thin, have had their basic necessities taken care of. We will take our leave now."**

" **If you were to leave here alone, would you be able to get back to your hospital?"**

 **Jean looked at the captain suspiciously. "I suppose we could, but…"**

 **Captain Eich interrupted as he told his men to take the Allies prisoner. Then to Jean he said, "I recognized them the moment I saw them. They are the Rat Patrol and wanted dead or alive by the Third Reich."**

" **Captain! I must protest! We are here on a good will mission…"**

" **If you and your people do not leave here immediately, you will be taken prisoner as well."**

 **Jean looked at the Rat Patrol and said, "I'm very sorry, sergeant."**

 **Troy said, "Don't worry about us, ma'am. You'd better go now."**

 **After the Red Cross truck drove off base and the gate was swung shut, Major Westgate said, "Permission to take over the new prisoners, Captain Eich?"**

" **I think not, major. Now that the Rat Patrol has been captured, I cannot take a chance that they will escape." Eich looked from the "Rats" to Westgate and said, "You and your men take your 'care' packages to your quarters. Then see to it they all get back to work."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were taken to headquarters and put into a holding cell. The captain would decide whether to interrogate them later or just send them on for the gestapo to take care of.**

 **##################**

 **That evening, after the prisoners had been fed and then locked in their quarters, the men happily opened their parcels. They found packets of tea, powdered milk, tins of meat and dried eggs, chocolate bars, soup concentrate, soap, cigarettes, and a few other amenities.**

 **However, Major Westgate went immediately to open the board game. He was interested to find out why Nurse Smith had insisted he have it. He opened the box and emptied it systematically onto his cot. Then Westgate set about examining each piece of the game carefully. He laid out the cloth monopoly board and looked it over. He had played Monopoly enough times to know what the board should look like. After a minute, the major thought there was something different about this game board. He tried to work out what it was, but he just couldn't see it. "Corporal Tanner, a word please."**

 **The corporal crossed the room. "Yes, sir, what can I do for you?"**

" **Have you ever played the game Monopoly, Tanner?"**

" **Not recently, sir, but yes I have."**

 **Westgate indicated the game board spread on the cot. "Take a look at this and tell me what you see."**

 **Tanner picked up the cloth and took it to the single table that was arranged in the middle of the room. He then took a lantern from its hook and put it beside the game board. The light was yellow and not as bright as it could be if the glass chimney was clean. The corporal looked the cloth over carefully as Major Westgate joined him. After a full two minutes, Tanner said, "This isn't a regulation board, major."**

 **The major gave a nod. "That's what I thought. What can you tell me?"**

 **Tanner perused it some more, then said as he pointed out several squares, "These here could be maps, sir." He turned to one of the other men. "Callahan, let me use your magnifying glass, will you?"**

" **Sure, corporal." The private fetched the small glass piece. "Here you go."**

 **Tanner used it to further look at the board. "Yes, I'd swear these are maps, major."**

 **Westgate smiled. "Very good! Continue with this one, Corporal Tanner, while Private Callahan collects the game boards from the other boxes we have."**

 **Callahan asked, "What's going on, sir?"**

" **I can't say for sure just yet. Gather those boards now, will you please, private?"**

 **##################**

 **The holding cell was in a small cellar beneath headquarters. The low ceiling forced the Allies to either take to the cots provided or move around bent over. Sitting or lying down was their best option, since there wasn't much room to move around anyway.**

 **Hitch asked, "What now, sarge?"**

 **Troy was slightly hunched over as he stared out the small, single, open, barred window. "We wait. Eventually they'll have to take us out of here, either for interrogation or to transfer us to the nearest air field for the trip to Berlin."**

 **##################**

 **Corporal Tanner quickly discovered that the board given to Major Westgate was the only "special" one. The corporal said, "Well, major, I've found three maps and what I believe to be code."**

 **Major Westgate asked, "Can you decipher the code?"**

" **I've cracked harder codes than this, sir. I'll get to work on it immediately."**

 **##################**

 **The night was cold and there were no blankets. Shivering and unable to sleep, the four Allies lay silently on their cots contemplating what was going to happen to them.**

 **At 4am the wakeup horns sounded. Troy stood and looked out the window. As he watched, the prisoners began to file out into the yard. They were each sent to their duty stations for the day. Those that were not working in the motor pool were assigned to police the area.**

 **At 5am two guards appeared. One pointed at Tully and said, "You."**

 **Tully sat up on the cot and looked at Troy, who frowned and said, "You'd better go with them."**

 **The private stood and bumped his head on the ceiling. As he put his helmet on, he said, "Don't worry, sarge. I won't tell 'em anything."**

" **I know, Tully."**

 **The next time they saw their friend he was being escorted out into the yard by the same two guards and Captain Eich. Hitch gasped and said, "Sarge! Moffitt! You'd better see this!"**

 **Troy and Moffitt joined Hitch to watch Tully being tied to a pole in the middle of the yard.**

 **Major Westgate hurried over and confronted the captain. "Captain Eich!"**

 **The captain faced the major. "This man is to be an example to the rest of you. If you or any of your people give me any of your usual foolishness, he will suffer the consequences."**

" **This is against the Geneva Conventions!"**

" **Is it, major? I am very sorry about that. I now suggest you get back to your station." Westgate stayed stubbornly where he stood and, without turning, Eich signaled his men. One struck Tully hard across the face, snapping his head to the side. The captain said, "That was nothing compared to what will happen if you continue with this."**

 **Major Westgate looked at Tully as he licked the blood from the corner of his mouth, then he turned and returned to the motor pool.**

 **Westgate passed the word that there was to be no problems caused until further notice.**

 **The day passed slowly and the guard standing with Tully was eagerly looking for any excuse to cause injury to his prisoner. Frustrated at the end of his shift, when his replacement arrive to take over, he looked around to make sure Captain** **Eich wasn't nearby before punching Tully in the gut. Then he smiled at his replacement as he squared his shoulders and told him loudly in German that he'd always wanted to hit an American like that. The relief soldier chuckled as his friend walked away.**

 **Tully balled his hands into fists behind him as he slumped forward and gasped for breath.**

 **The prisoners looked on angrily, but no one dared to protest.**

 **Moffitt stood hunched at the window and watched his defenseless friend get punched for no reason.**

 **Troy joined his fellow sergeant to check on Tully and immediately knew something had happened. "What's going on?"**

 **Moffitt said through gritted teeth, "The guard punched him hard."**

 **Troy growled, "Who caused it?"**

" **No one. The guard just wanted to hit an American."**

 **Tully had been prodded all day to stay on his feet in the heat with no water. Once the prisoners were locked up for the night, the guard left Tully where he was.**

 **At first the darkness was a cooling relief and when Tully figured out that he was totally alone in the yard, he let himself slide down the pole to sit on the ground. He let his chin fall onto his chest. Uncomfortable sleep was all he could hope for as he began to shiver.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch took turns watching over their comrade throughout the night, even though they knew there was nothing they could do.**

 **##################**

 **After lights-out, at the table in their quarters,** **Corporal Tanner sat with a candle, pouring over the discovered codes. He was slowly but steadily deciphering the information and putting it together with the maps that there.**

 **At one point Major Westgate put a hand on the corporal's shoulder and said quietly, "You should get some rest. You've been awake for more than twenty-four hours."**

 **Tanner said, "I'm all right, sir. I've nearly got this finished."**

 **Knowing Tanner, who had been at his side since before their capture, the major decided not to argue and with a sigh went to his cot.**

 **At 3am, Major Westgate was awakened by Tanner, who said, "I've got it, sir. The answers were the cards. We have about an hour to get organized before the horns go off."**

 **##################**

 **The wakeup horns sounded at exactly 4am. The men filed out of their quarters to eat their meager breakfast of bread and water before being assigned their duties for the day. Westgate watched as two guards dragged Tully to his feet and let him drink a tin cup of water.**

 **Daylight came and Hitch was standing at the window. He noticed two of the prisoners raking and sweeping the ground around the yard. He didn't think too much about it and went back to watching Tully, thinking of different ways to kill that guard when he had the chance.**

 **Twenty minutes later Hitch happened to look back at the two prisoners. They were closer and he watched as they seemingly worked their way towards the small window. A few minutes later, as the man with the broom moved to block the other from the guards view. The man with the rake dropped a piece of tightly folded paper on the ground and pushed it through the bars with the rake. There was nothing said and there was no eye contact as the two men moved away to continue on with their duties.**

 **Hitch quickly bent to pick up the paper that had fallen at his feet. "Hey, sarge, looks like we've got a message."**

 **Troy quickly unfolded the paper. As he read the message, he gave a slight smile. "They've figured out the code. We're getting out tonight."**

 **Moffitt questioned, "We? They're going to try to break us out?"**

" **Yeah, I don't like it either, but it looks like Major Westgate isn't giving us a choice."**

 **##################**

 **At one point in the day, Captain Eich walked out to the motor pool and questioned Westgate about the progress on several of the trucks. The major told him that at least two of them would be ready for use in the morning.**

 **Satisfied with the answer, the captain turned to go back to his office. He stopped and looked up at Tully, then at the guard. "Es ist eine Scham es hat nicht die Probleme gegeben, die ich erwartete."**

 **Tully mumbled, "I guess that means they like me better than you."**

 **Captain Eich frowned at the private, wondering if the he had actually understood what he'd said or was guessing. Then he instructed the guard to punch Tully, which the guard did with a malicious grin.**

 **The rest of the day was uneventful. The prisoners were allowed to take a break at noon and were fed a watery soup with bread. The same thing that was given to Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch in their cell. Tully was given a little bit of water.**

 **Troy sat on a cot and ate as he thought silently, "This day can't end soon enough."**

 **##################**

 **Finally, at the end of the day, the prisoners were herded back to their quarters and locked in. As the sun went down, Tully was again left on his own to slide down to rest on the ground as the nighttime cold engulfed his sore and exhausted body.**

 **In their darkened cell, Troy stood at the window hoping for any sign that the escape was beginning.**

 **Major Westgate stood with Corporal Tanner at their only window. They watched until they were certain of the timing of the guard on his rounds around their quarters. Finally, Westgate gave the go-ahead.**

 **Tanner signaled one of the men, who went to the door with a set of homemade lock picks. He'd been practicing on their door at night in case an opportunity presented itself. With a grin the young man hurried to the door and quickly had the door unlocked. Then they waited for the guard to come by and just as he walked by the door, it opened to allow two of the prisoners to step out to grab the German. With a hand clamped over his mouth he was hauled into the prisoners' quarters. He was quickly dispatched with the handmade weapons the men had fashioned since their incarceration and the men filed outside.**

 **Each man had a job to do. There were two more buildings with prisoners waiting to be released. As the men dispersed to take care of business, Major Westgate made his way in Tully's direction.**

 **Troy thought he saw a small movement in the dark. He watched carefully until he saw it again. Then he woke Moffitt and Hitch. "They're on the move."**

 **At the window again, they watched with relief as Westgate cut Tully loose.**

 **##################**

 **Tully heard the faint sound of footsteps, but didn't move. Then he felt someone grabbing his hands and he tensed as he brought his head up. A voice whispered, "As soon as you're loose, get to your jeep."**

 **Tully nodded and felt the ropes fall from his wrists. Westgate helped him to his feet, but Tully didn't waste time heading for where the jeeps had been parked by the Germans.**

 **Major Westgate moved quickly to join Corporal Tanner and two other men at headquarters. He gave a silent nod and the already unlocked door was opened. Inside the empty building, they quickly made their way to the cell where a good many of the prisoners had spent time. The sole guard was slumped in a chair at the top of a short staircase. The sleeping German never knew what hit him.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were waiting when their rescuers appeared with the keys to open the cell. Then they all moved fast to leave the building.**

 **However, as they got out, a relief guard spotted them. He called out for them to halt and fired a shot blindly in their direction, but the prisoners didn't even slow down. The guard ran into headquarters and set off the sirens.**

 **The prisoners were piling into the waiting trucks as German soldiers began to appear in the yard and began to open fire. Tully manned the 50 in the back of his jeep and began to sweep the yard, killing as many of the Germans as possible. When he saw his teammates, Tully jumped down behind the wheel and took off to pick up Moffitt while Troy and Hitch went for the second jeep.**

 **With the Rat Patrol running interference the trucks were able to make a successful escape by crashing through the gate. Captain Eich ordered his men to follow to recapture the prisoners … but every one of the vehicles the Germans tried wouldn't start.**

 **##################**

 **The trucks and jeeps hid in a wadi to take a break. Troy and Moffitt met Westgate and Tanner. Troy asked, "Did everyone get out, major?"**

 **Major Westgate said, "Unfortunately no, sergeant. We lost a few before we could move out. However, the majority are safe with only a few injuries. It would have been worse if not for your help."**

 **As the sun rose in the eastern sky, Troy and Moffitt went over what had been decoded from the cloth game board. Tanner said, "We're to go northwest." He showed the board to the sergeants and pointed out the maps. "We follow the maps starting here, and at the end we should be near Umm al-Fahm. There's to be Allied troops waiting there for us."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, it's a battalion. We've been there before."**

 **Moffitt said, "I must ask, corporal. How did you decipher the coded messages?"**

 **Tanner smiled. "It was in the cards, sergeant." At the puzzled look he received, he said, "The Chance and Community Chest cards. I figured the answers were in the game somewhere … and they were."**

 **Major Westgate said, "You did an excellent job, Tanner."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "I'd certainly say so, sir."**

 **The major noticed Hitch and Tully passing out K-rations. "How's the private doing? He took a beating even though we tried to stay out of trouble for his sake."**

 **Troy said, "He's got a black eye, a few bruises, and a sore midsection, but he'll be fine, sir. He's survived worse."**

 **Tully walked up and handed a K-ration box to the major. "Hope you don't mind sharing with the corporal, sir. We aren't carrying enough rations for everyone to have their own."**

 **Major Westgate smiled as he took the box. "That's quite all right, private. We appreciate everything you and your comrades have done for us."**

" **It's me that should be thanking you, major. You took a chance cuttin' me loose like you did."**

 **The major retrieved the makeshift knife he'd used from his shirt pocket. "Out here chances come hand-in-hand with survival, private. I'm glad you're all right."**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol played escort for the trucks and arrived at the Allied battalion, near Umm al-Fahm. They were greeted with much fanfare. The ex-prisoners would be checked out by medical, fed, allowed to shower, and given clean uniforms. They would spend a few days resting before being transferred to Benghazi.**

 **After a good night's sleep and with resupplied jeeps, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully headed back to base at Ras Tanura, happy in the knowledge that the Germans had fewer prisoners in North Africa.**

 **The jeeps were side-by-side as the skimmed over the sand. Troy looked at Hitch as the private popped a small pink bubble. Then he looked beyond his driver at his other two men. Moffitt was scanning the landscape in his usual ever vigilant manner and smiled when he caught Troy looking at him. The sergeant returned the smile, then looked at Tully behind the wheel. The ever present matchstick twirled in the private's mouth as he concentrated on his driving.**

 **Troy sighed and returned to staring out at the desert. He didn't do it often, but for a minute he allowed himself to be lost in thought. As Troy went over the events in his mind, he knew they'd once again been lucky to get out of the Germans clutches in one piece. He hoped and prayed their luck would hold for the duration.**


End file.
